I Can Make It Up To You
by scarlet700
Summary: It's Shun's birthday and evryone has a present for him, except for Julie, but then again... She can always make it up to him in some way!


_**Author's note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUN! Oh My Gosh! I love Shun and this is a little one-shot just to show how much I love him!**_

_**I don't own Bakugan**_

_**I Can Make It Up To You**_

"Where is she?" A certain blue-haired girl yelled getting tired of waiting around, causing Shun to let out a heavy smile. He could feel a headache coming on and he really just wanted to get out of here. It had been the same thing for the past three hours. The would eat, talk, dance, and then one of them would complain that Julie wasn't here yet. He wondered when this party was going to end. Dan slammed his fists down on the table and said, "Yeah! She's never around these days."

"Why don't we all just calm down and continue with the party." Alice said taking her place as the peacemaker. Shun rubbed his temples grateful that Alice was here. If it weren't for her then he would have gone insane with everyone's bickering. Marucho turned his face toward the miserable ninja across the table and said, "Why don't we open presents?"

"Why not." Shun said hoping that he could leave after that. It was his birthday today and the Brawlers had decided to drag him out of his dojo to have party, but Julie was late. Everyone knew that Julie had a life, but even Alice was getting impatient considering that she was four hours late. The orang-haired girl let her eyes stray over to the raven-haired young man and smiled as he finally opened his gorgeous golden eyes to take a look at his surroundings.

It had been decided that the party would be held at Marucho's house since he had the best party room out of everyone. Dan and Runo the newlyweds had come with the news that Runo was pregnant, Marucho and his fiancé, Raven, had given the news that they were going to get married in a month, and Alice had brought her little girl Jesse and her husband James. Shun was the only single one at the party and he felt like the third wheel. Everyone was talking about their future and saying loving words to each other, while he sat all alone at the other end of the table trying to block out all their voices.

Shun let out a heavy sigh. He despised his birthday. He has ever since his mother died, she had died on his birthday and now it was filled with nothing but depressing memories. He would usually stay at home and slit his wrists, but it seems that Dan was really worried about him, so he decided not to make a big fuss about it.

He looked to the doors with wide eyes as Julie burst through them wearing short jean shorts and a turquoise tank top with black pumps while screaming, "I'm so sorry for being late."

"You totally forgot didn't you?"

"Sheesh Dan, give me a break. I didn't forget, some of us just have lives you know."

"Glad you could make it Julie, we were just about to open presents." Marucho said enthusiastically while taking out a big box from under the table, but Shun wasn't paying attention to anything but Julie who was looking straight at him in the same way. Julie hadn't seen Shun in forever and looking at him now, she wished that she had kept in touch because damn was he HOT!

He was wearing normal black jeans with a black formal shirt and his usual wrist bands. His hair was back to the length it had been in vestroia and right now she could've sworn that she would make-out with him right there and then.

Marucho placed the present right in front of the young ninja and smiled in anticipation. Everyone knew that Shun hated presents, but he was sure that he would like his. Shun looked at it with bored eyes, making Marucho worry slightly. He carefully removed the wrapping paper not even ripping it once. He opened the box and inside found: ninja stars, kunai, and a single blade sword. He forced a smile to appear on his lips. 'Like I don't have enough of these things, I mean: hello? I am a ninja.' He thought to himself while saying, "Uh thanks, Marucho."

"Open mine next." Dan said throwing his present at Shun in hopes that he would miss-catch it, but the young man caught it with ease.

"Don't you mean ours?" Runo asked just about ready to whack him over the head. Dan rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face and motioned for Shun to open it, ignoring his nagging wife. The golden-eyed young man let out a heavy sigh and opened the present. Ironically he found a black ninja outfit. He supressed a loud groan. They were all idiots, not one of them bothered getting to know him, so obviously they would never know what to get him. He fake smiled at the young couple and looked back at the gift. He couldn't look at them without feeling a tinge of jealously. He would never be able to find anyone who was suited for him perfectly.

He looked over at Julie who was still staring at him with her beautiful indigo eyes. He smiled at Alice as she blocked Julie out of his line of sight when she placed a small expensive looking box in front of him and said, "This is from all three of us."

"Wow… thanks Alice." Shun said hesitantly as he opened the box and saw a silver locket inside. He opened the locket to see a picture of his mother on the one side and a picture of the old Brawlers team on the other side. He placed the locket of his head and tucked it under his shirt. He knew that Alice would be the only one out of everyone to get him something he would like and cherish forever. He got up and gave Alice a tight squeeze. It meant a lot to him that she would go through all the trouble of finding these photos. After Shun let go Dan said, "Okay, Julie, it's your turn."

"Um about that…"

"Yes?" Dan said impatiently tapping his knuckles on the table.

"I forgot to get a present. Sorry dude." She said bowing toward Shun.

"It's okay." Shun said smiling, making her knees go weak. He could think of other ways she could make it up to him.

"No it's not! How could you? Julie, you are…"

"Dan, cool it! I said it was okay." Shun said cutting him off. The red-eyed brawler held up his hand in apology and agreed to back off and Marucho said, "Why don't we all go watch a movie."

"Sure." Everyone, besides Shun, agreed in union. The group walked towards Marucho's personal cinema and Julie stayed behind with Shun. When she was sure that they were out of ear's range she said, "I'm so sorry Shun. I was thinking about what to get you all day yesterday, but I couldn't find anything and so I told myself that I would look today, but I completely forgot."

"Its fine, Julie." Shun said and winked at the young woman. Julie felt her heart skip a beat and smiled seductively while saying, "There must be some way I can repay you."

"Oh I don't know about that." Shun said smirking at her little game. It was then that he knew he might enjoy his birthday for once.

"Well, I have an idea." Julie whispered and then shouted at the others, "Guys! I'm gonna take Shun to choose a present."

"You're leaving?" Alice asked innocently.

"Yeah, Julie won't drop it." Shun said holding back the smile that wanted to grace his lips. Everyone nodded and said there goodbyes. Shun put his hands in his pocket and walked beside Julie to another room in the house. The silver haired girl pushed Shun against the wall and kissed him fiercely while pushing her body against his. Shun felt heat go down to his lower regions and nibbled on her bottom lip for entry. Julie gladly opened her mouth and felt electricity shoot through her body as their tongues touched. Her hand made their way around his neck and Shun placed his hands around her waist. Her waist started rocking back and forth slightly and she pulled away saying, "I'm sorry. I took it too far."

"And I wanted to take it further." Shun said in a husky voice grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. Julie smirked against his lips as Shun opened the bedroom door. They parted for air and Julie went straight to the bed, taking her shirt off in the process. Shun felt himself harden. He loved the sound of Julie being out of breath. Taking his shirt off swiftly, he climbed on top of Julie to finish what he started.

_**Author's note: I know that I'm a day late, but I'm glad I got it up anyway. Happy Late Birthday Shun! Please review!**_


End file.
